Hers
by writeallnight
Summary: A series of un-related one-shots from Kensi's point of view taking place throughout the run of the show. No particular rhyme or reason, just a lot of feelings!
1. The Girl Who Drove Away

A/N: Takes place during "Descent." This came to me very suddenly, literally woke me up at 3:00 am and demanded being written. Super extra bonus points if you can tell me about the musical theatre reference in the title.

* * *

She's furious with him, more furious than she's ever been in her entire life, because he is just _so freakin' annoying_ , but then his mouth is on hers, and all the oxygen is knocked from her lungs, and it takes her a second to realize that he's kissing her. Her partner, Marty Deeks, is kissing her.

Her first instinct is to try and pull away but she's frozen, and his lips move against hers, and she wants it, god she wants _him_ , and, suddenly the levee breaks and she's kissing him back. Her soul is on fire, blood pounding in her ears, the seconds stretching into an eternity, and for the first time, in a very long time, she is completely, and utterly, helpless.

He tastes like coffee. He tastes like coffee and the beach and she never wants it to end. She wants to kiss him forever, to die here in his kiss, with his hands holding her face. She wants to thread her fingers through his hair, and press her body against his, and forget anything that ever happened before his lips met hers.

He ends it years before she's ready, leaving her breathless and confused. It takes several seconds for her mind to catch up and when it does the implications of their actions slam into her. The entire world has changed, and what seemed so wonderful seconds ago seems terrifying now. She can't process it, can't deal with all the consequences of this momentary indiscretion, and her mind screams one word: _run._

So she does. Away from him, away from herself, away from hopes and dreams and fantasies she's too afraid to even consider. Away from something she thinks she might want more desperately than she's ever wanted anything in her life.

Even as she gets on the bike and kicks it into gear, a part of her knows she'll regret this. She should say something to him, anything, anything at all. But the words won't come, so instead she puts her head down, takes a shaky breath, and she drives away.

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews!


	2. Need

A/N: Been sitting on this one for awhile! Early in the Densi relationship. Post Humbug but pre Season 7. Enjoy!

* * *

She needs him.

She's lying in his bed after an incredibly long day, watching him sleep, watching him breathe, and the realization is so sudden, so glaringly obvious, that it steals her own breath away. Kensi Blye, who has spent most of her adult life valiantly not needing anyone, ever, needs a shaggy haired detective with a penchant for cronuts and surfing.

She's not sure when it happened, not sure when she transformed from a completely solo creature to one who can't go two days without hearing his laugh, seeing him smile, tasting his lips. But as she watches his chest rise and fall she realizes that what she's feeling is more than just love; it is an overwhelming, fierce desire to have him by her side _all the time_.

She needs him to kiss her awake in the morning and make her breakfast. She needs him to sneak his hand into hers under the table in Ops when he's sure no one else is looking.

She needs him to hold her when the nightmares shake her awake at three am. She needs him to tell her they are going to be all right after a bad day at work. She needs him to assure her that she is okay, that she is not broken, that she is strong, because sometimes she's just not sure.

She needs him to make her a better agent. She needs him to watch her back. She needs him to know all her moves, to sense what she's going to do before she does it.

She needs him to make her a better person. She needs him to push her to her limits and beyond. She needs him to challenge her mind and lighten her heart. She needs him to make her laugh and cry and everything in between.

She needs him like she needs air, like water. She needs him every day and all night. She needs him more than she's ever needed anything in her life and it scares her tremendously.

Deeks stirs, interrupting her thoughts, and she leans over to kiss his cheek.

"You okay?" he mumbles, his eyes still closed, completely unaware of this revelation that has struck her in the middle of the night.

"Perfect," she whispers in response.

He drifts back off and a smile touches her lips. She's scared, but she has him. And it turns out, he's all she needs.

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
